


Communion

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ET/CWRPF fusion. Jensen is ET, Jared is Eliot, and they never got over being separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic written for a prompt left by gigglingkat. ([original thread](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/60177.html?thread=153873#t153873))

Jared started counting down the days when he turned seventeen. By that point, everyone treated his episode with Jensen as if it had never happened. Keyman married his mother, making her Mrs. Kripke, but they still both pretended it never happened even though it was the precipitating event for their entire relationship! His little sis couldn't remember it - okay, she was four at the time - and his brother dodged the conversation entirely.

However, Jared had Jensen's presence in his mind to reassure him that he wasn't crazy. Jensen wouldn't risk coming back to visit, but their bond never did break. Jared even found himself doing funky things, like making sure that the sad Christmas tree that fit in their meagre budget remained green through the end of December (although waking up after his first wet dream three feet above the bed he could have skipped). Jared saw the world through Jensen's thoughts, and Jensen learned about humanity through Jared's.

Field school was what Jensen called it when he was trying to objectify their attachment, bury it in facts and evidence and -ologies. Jared had learned that the best thing to do was let Jensen chill when he got antsy about his breach of conduct - apparently bonding with indigenous lifeforms wasn't the thing to do when exploring the galaxy, although the argument that it had provided the ETs with invaluable information and, you know, had _saved Jensen's life_ let Jensen escape with just a reprimand instead of a more rigorous punishment. (Jensen wouldn't let Jared glimpse what that would have entailed, and Jensen's fright at the thought dissuaded him from digging further.)

Their thoughts bounced back and forth, but they remained separated by space and galaxies. Jared yearned to join him, but Jensen, conditioned by the norms he'd absorbed out of Jared's head, refused to pick him up until he was eighteen. Jensen remained adamant every time Jared begged to be picked up. _You have to be a mature member of your species,_ he said. _I won't play little grey man until then._

When Jared's mental calendar had 364 little red crosses, he printed out the letters he had been writing all year (since he was ten). He sealed them in envelops and placed them on his desk where his mother would find them easily.

When Jared's mental calendar had 365 little red crosses, he drove back to his hometown; he couldn't go to the woods, exactly, since they were now a housing development, but he could at least keep the spirit of the thing. Jared wanted their reunion to be where his heart had broken at ten. (Jensen mocked him and called him a drama queen, and Jared argued by quoting Ms. Gamble's lectures on symbolism from AP English. However, Jensen gave in because he was awesome like that.)

Suddenly, Jared was no longer on the hood of his car. He blinked, took in the bizarre flora surrounding him, and said, "Transporters, cool. 'Bout time you caught up to Star Trek."

He grinned at Jensen, who did the equivalent of an eye roll involving his fingers moving in complicated ways that Jared would have to be triple jointed to imitate. Then, Jared swept him up in a hug (getting huge had some advantages). Their minds sunk together.

"Home," they murmured.


End file.
